newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Muppet Babies Video Releases
United States Jim Henson Video VHS 1993 Explore With Us The New Adventures of Kermo Polo (1989) The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo (1991) Time To Play Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1990) Beauty and the Schnoz (1988) Let’s Build Six to Eight Weeks (1989) Eight Flags over the Nursery (1991) 1994 Be My Valentine 1994 My Muppet Valentine (1987) 1995 Yes, I Can Help Good, Clean, Fun (1984) Get Me to the Perch on Time (1991) Yes, I Can Learn Kermit Goes To Washington (1986) Nice to Have Gnome You (1991) Yes, I Can Be a Friend The Great Cookie Robbery (1985) Pigerella (1986) Paramount Home Video 1998 Meet My Nephew Robin June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) Close Encounters of the Frog Kind (1984) Adventures In Muppet-Sitting (1987) Fozzie’s Favorite Laugh June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) Fozzie’s Last Laugh (1985) Bad Luck Bear (1986) A Punchline to the Tummy (1990) Fozzie’s Family Tree (1986) The Wondeful World of Miss Piggy June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) The Pig Who Would be Queen (1988) Pigerella (1986) Slipping Beauty (1988) Scooter’s Favorite Talent June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) Scooter’s Hidden Talent (1984) Scooter by Any Other Name (1988) Scooter’s Uncommon Cold (1986) Cowboys Cowgirls On The West June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) Buckskin Babies (1990) The Green Ranger (1989) Kermit‘s Favorite Things June 9, 1998 (Paramount Home Video) Kernit Goes to Washington (1986) The Frog Who Knew Too Much (1987) He’s a Wonderful Frog (1988) 1999 Nanny and His Muppet Babies Stories January 12, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Nanny's Day Off (1988) Plan 8 From Outer Space (1988) And Now a Word From Our Muppets (1989) The Food Have Arrived June 22, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Old MacKermit Had a Farm (1987) Invasion of the Muppet Snackers (1987) The Land of the Island June 22, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Muppets in Toyland (1986) Muppet Island (1987) Muppetland (1987) Escape of the Adventure September 21, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Journey to the Center of the Nursery (1987) The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy (1988) Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic (1984) Escape of the Bugs & Insects September 21, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Bug-Busting Babies (1988) Operators Are Standing by (1989) Just the Mess of This Room September 21, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) Junkyard Muppets (1988) This Old Nursery (1989) Weirdo’s In Trouble September 21, 1999 (Paramount Home Video) The Weirdo Zone (1986) Weirdo for the Prosecution (1987) Romancing the Weirdo (1989) It’s Only Pretendo (1989) Faster Than A Speeding Weirdo (1989) 2000 Muppets In Outer Space March 7, 2000 (Paramount Home Video) Where No Muppet Has Gone Before (1987) From A Galaxy Far Far Away (1984) Make Or Own Cartoons Book March 7, 2000 (Paramount Home Video) Piggy’s Hyper-Activity Book (1985) The Great Muppet Cartoon Show (1985) Book of Fairy Tale March 7, 2000 (Paramount Home Video) Muppet Goose (1986) By the Book (1985) Nice to Have Gnome You (1991) Snow White and the Seven Muppets (1985) In The News Break March 7, 2000 (Paramount Home Video) Not Necessarily The Babies (1989) The Daily Muppet (1986) It's Summer Time with The Muppet Babies June 6, 2000 (Paramount Home Video) Beach Blanket Babies (1987) Fun Park Fantasies (1984) 2001 Explore With Us February 6, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) The New Adventures of Kermo Polo (1989) The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo (1991) Time To Play February 6, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1990) Beauty and the Schnoz (1988) The Adventures of the Muppet Babies: Volume 1 February 6, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) Puss ’n’ Boots ’n’ Babies (1989) In Search of The Bronzed Beetle (1990) Babes In Troyland (1989) The Adventures of the Muppet Babies: Volume 2 February 6, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1990) Sing a Song of Superheroes (1990) Get Me to the Perch On Time (1991) Let’s Make a Record September 4, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) The Muppet Broadcasting Company (1986) Musical Muppets (1985) A Poems and a Rhymes September 4, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) Goosetown Babies (1989) Quoth the Weirdo (1989) A Sweet Dreams and Wish September 4, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) When You Wish Upon a Muppet (1985) Elm Street Babies (1988) At The TV Movies September 4, 2001 (Paramount Home Video) I Want My Muppet TV (1985) At The Movies (1990) Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel (1990) Gonzo’s Video Show (1984) 2002 Adventure of the History of Life January 29, 2002 (Paramount Home Video) Out-of-This-World History (1985) Back to the Nursery (1986) Around the Nursery in 80 Days (1986) Be My Valentine February 5, 2002 (Paramount Home Video) My Muppet Valentine (1987) Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1991) The Scary Story August 27, 2002 (Paramount Home Video) Who’s Afraid of the Big Dark (1984) Is There a Muppet In The House (1988) Barely Alone Babies (1991) 2003 Let’s Build June 3, 2003 (Paramount Home Video) Six to Eight Weeks (1989) Eight Flags over the Nursery (1991) DVD The Adventures of the Muppet Babies March 22, 2005 (Paramount Home Video) Puss ’n’ Boots ’n’ Babies (1989) In Search of The Bronzed Beetle (1990) Babes In Troyland (1989) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1990) Sing a Song of Superheroes (1990) Get Me to the Perch On Time (1991) Let's Build March 24, 2009 (Paramount Home Video) Six to Eight Weeks (1989) Eight Flags over the Nursery (1991) Seasons Season 1 (September 28, 2004) (1984) Season 2 (September 28, 2004) (1985) Season 3 (September 27, 2005) (1986) Season 4 (September 27, 2005) (1987-1988) Season 5 (July 25, 2006) (1988) Season 6 (June 19, 2007) (1989) Season 7 (June 17, 2008) (1989-1990) Season 8 (February 3, 2009) (1991) Australia The Muppet Babies: Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark: and Close Encounters of the Frog Kind (1980s) The Muppet Babies: Raiders of the Lost Muppet: and Dental Hijinks (1980s) The Muppet Babies: The Great Muppet Cartoon Show: and The Muppet Museum of Art (1980s) The Muppet Babies: Good, Clean, Fun: and Out of This World History (1980s) The Muppet Babies: Fozzie's Last Laugh: and Fun Park Fantasias (1980s) The Muppet Babies: Musical Muppets: and The Great Cookie Robbery (1980s) The Muppet Babies: Scooter's Hidden Talent: and Eight Take Away One Equals Panic (1980s) The Muppet Babies: The Case of the Missing Chicken: and Piggy's Hyperactivity Book (1980s) The Muppet Babies: I Want My Muppet TV: Snow White and the Seven Muppets: Once Upon an Egg Timer The Muppet Babies: Gonzo's Video Show: and By the Book (1980s) United Kingdom The Muppet Babies: Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark: Good, Clean, Fun: and What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up? (1987) The Muppet Babies: Raiders of the Lost Muppet: and From a Galaxy Far, Far Away (1987) The Muppet Babies: Close Encounters of the Frog Kind: and Dental Hijinks (1987) The Muppet Babies: Gonzo's Video Show: and Noisy Neighbors (1987) The Muppet Babies: Eight Take Away One Equals Panic: Fun Park Fantasies: and The Case of the Missing Chicken (1987) 2000 The Muppet Babies: In the Search of the Bronzed Beetle: The New Adventures of Kermo Polo: and Romancing the Weirdo (2000) The Muppet Babies: The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo: Muppet Babies: The Next Generation: and Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (2000)